A Pup Named Scooby Doo
This set contains 6 cToons across 1 subcategory. Charactersedit Main article: List of Scooby-Doo characters * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo – the main character of the series, and the mascot of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Messick also voiced several other characters in the show. * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers – Scooby-Doo's best friend. Kasem also voices Shaggy's Dad and additional voices. * Carl Steven as Fred Jones – The dimwitted leader of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. * Kellie Martin as Daphne Blake – A wealthy child with a haughty and sarcastic personality. * Christina Lange as Velma Dinkley – An intelligent, but shy and soft-spoken girl. Supporting charactersedit * Red Herring (voiced by Scott Menville) – Otherwise known as the town bully in which Freddie nearly always pointed the blame and was always wrong, although in one episode "Night of the Boogey Biker", Fred ended up being right as Red was found to be the villain, despite the fact that he did not accuse him. He often torments the gang but is always thwarted. Among his catchphrases are "Hah! What a weenie!", "That's not very funny", and "I didn't do it, Jones!" His name is a reference to the idiom "red herring". * Sugie – Sugie is Shaggy's baby sister with her name being pronounced "shoogy". She only appeared in two episodes. She seems to eat as much as Shaggy and starts crying when she's apart from her brother. She is Shaggy's favorite "non puppy person" in the world. She has a baby bag which contains her favorite boulder, a crib, her string collection, a refrigerator containing her baby food among various other items. Sugie appeared in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show episode "Wedding Bell Boos" as the bride-to-be in 1983, using her given name of Maggie Rogers. * Gus – Gus is the janitor of Coolsville Jr. High. He is an inventor. It is shown that he also works at Coolsville Mall (and possibly for the Blakes). He has a fondness for Velma and will do anything to help her. * O'Greasy (voiced by Charlie Adler) – O'Greasy is the owner of O'Greasy restaurants, a fast food chain which serves every meal in a bucket. O'Greasy once had competitor named Arnie Barney who used to serve his fast food in bags until O'Greasy blew his business out of the water. The gang helps him when the burger monster threatens to close O'Greasy's down. * Carole Collossal – Carole Collossal is the owner of Collossal Toys and later the Coolsville Wrestling Federation (CWF). She also is the creator of Commander Cool. The gang helps her when her business and the Commander Cool Toyline is in danger. * Barbara Simone – Barbara Simone is Carole Colossal's secretary. She tried to destroy Colossal Toys, but was foiled by Scooby Doo Detective Agency in "The Return of Commander Cool". She's so efficient as a secretary that Carole Colossal got her a license to leave prison to resume her work in "Wrestle Maniacs" where she appears wearing the traditional black-and-white stripped prison uniform and has an officer following her wherever she goes. With that, she became the only former "monster" (other than Red) to appear in an episode after being unmasked. * Jenkins (voiced by Don Messick) – Jenkins is Daphne's butler, whom she calls in to do various tasks. Sometimes they're something silly like being scared for her, dusting a dusty house for Daphne and doing impressions of suspect. Others more serious like making Scooby a Scooby Snack or saving Daphne when she's thrown out a window. He responds whenever his name is called (He once showed up after thinking Velma said "Jenkins", when she really said "Jinkies"). The one time he didn't respond to Daphne's call, a butler named Dawson responded for him and told Daphne that Jenkins was busy doing her shopping, which she deemed an acceptable excuse. Dawson seems to be as efficient as Jenkins. Category:CToon Database Category:Justin bunnell has bazillion problems eyes hearing Category:Laura bailey bazillion people kijhjhcfjkgbkhgvkjf Category:Alyssa milano and others Category:Louis armstrong and others